Secrets
by VintageRumorWriter
Summary: What happens when old friends  love interests!  run in to each other, and old and new collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: review if I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Percy's POV**

The sky was gray.

But I liked it. It wasn't just any gray.

It was Annabeth gray.

Not a boring gray or a disgusting gray. It was intelligent, sparkling gray.

"Percy? Hello? Earth to seaweed brain!" I heard Annabeth say.

"Oh! What? Sorry!" I replied quickly.

"Yeah, of course you are. We're chaperoning the field trip to Olympus? On Saturday?" she said.

"Yeah. Well, what about it?" I asked, wondering why she had brought it up.

"I was saying that it ought to be an interesting, because all of the peaceful Titan were just released." she said, not knowing the alarm her words caused me.

"This weekend? Around the same time we're coming?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, they'll have just finished the welcoming-and-hey-lets-put-this-behind-us ceremony when we get there." she said suspiciously.

Annabeth was smart. Which was good in battle and all, but she can tell when something's up.

"Percy? Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Well, it's a long complicated story. Something to do with the labyrinth and you know…" I said dumbly.

"What is it Percy?" she asked seriously, not exactly stern yet.

"Oh, nothing too important." I replied, hoping she would change the subject.

But that wasn't about to happen.

"I've got plenty of time." she said.

Then, I somehow managed to convince myself to tell her.

Cue the thunder and lightning, please.

**REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own PJATO **

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>

"Well, after Mount St. Helens kind of landed on Ogygia, and then…" Percy said, sounding very uncomfortable.

I was smart, and I knew it. I had read Greek Mythology, and I for sure knew what happened on Ogygia.

I'd seen Calypso in paintings and read about her in books. She was described as being very beautiful, more so than the goddess herself.

"Oh, I don't know what to say." I said stupidly, because this was the first time I had been at loss for words in a very, very long time.

"Well, it was nothing too serious, she told me she was in love with me, she kissed me on the forehead once, you know. Nothing serious." He said, distracted, like he was thinking of these times as he said it.

"Wait. She what?"

"She kissed me on the forehead." he said ignorantly.

"No, did she actually say she was in love with you?" I asked, sounding somewhat gossipy, like a girl form the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yeah, she said the Fates only sent her heroes she couldn't help but fall in love with." he said.

"This is going to be an interesting trip." I said, now somehow more excited.

"Hello?" came a voice from behind the door.

I got up and swung the door to the counselor's room open.

Immediately, I was hit with the beauty and freshness of the new face and voice.

The girl in the door had long, thick black hair, glowing olive skin and green eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

She couldn't have been that much older than Percy and I, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and the look on her face said that she was kind of bored and maybe a little unhappy.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, and I'm new at camp. I was looking for someone to show me around." she said quickly, very unlike her former tone.

"Who's child are you?" I asked, sounding very mean.

"Actually, I'm a titan. Oceanus. Titan of the sea. I've been living in secret for years." she replied lightly.

"Oh, you'll be roomed with Tethys. Hold on a sec. I'm Annabeth, by the way." I said.

"Ok." she replied.

"Perce, get the phone." I said, referring to the office phone so that we could call the Sea Titan cabin.

He handed it to me and I dialed the number.

"Hey, Posy. I've got a new girl, and she has to be shown around, so," I said.

"Ok, Annabeth. Be there in a sec." she replied.

I said goodbye and hung up.

Now I finally had time to think about the trip, I started to realize what might happen if we ran in to Calypso.

She could just ignore it and bottle it up, she could make a big scene, she could come and talk to me, and the possibilities were endless.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: keep reviewing!  
>Disclaimer: if I owned PJATO, I'd have a much faster computer. <strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

On the bus ride to Mount Olympus, I was going over some of my architectural plans, to give to Zeus afterwards, when Percy came and slid in to the seat next to me.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" he asked.

No, I was actually very nervous, and I just wanted to scream and shout my feelings, but I simply replied:

"No, but I'll make it." I said with a semi-smile.

"Good. What are you looking at?" he asked with curiosity that I could detect as an excuse to keep sitting by me.

"The plans for Apollo's house. A fantastic central heating system, lots of mirrors, stereo system wired through the entire house…" I trailed off, seeing that he was getting more disinterested by the second.

When I stopped, he just continues studying my face, not really interested in my words, but what they meant to me.

"This must really mean a lot to you." he said seriously.

"It does." I said, still wonderstruck as to why this happened to me.

"I love you." Percy said out of no where.

On the outside, I smiled and replied with the same words. On the inside, I was screaming with joy and I felt as if all I could do was smile.

As we walked in to the elevator, I realized: I was happy. Happiness since the war had only come from Percy. He was my happiness.

The elevator opened at the first level of Olympus, but we were going to the top, so we were riding with whoever this might be for the next five minutes.

Ding.

The door opened.

Percy and I were standing in the corner, so we couldn't see right away through the enormous crown of newcomers.

"Percy Jackson?" I heard a voice, as smooth as silk and as shining as gold.

I turned and saw the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

Her caramel-colored hair swung to her waist like a waterfall, her skin like perfect French toast, as if some one had dipped her in a river of gold and set her out to dry.

And her eyes, they were probably the most striking. They were a blue-green, so bright and vivid they almost seemed unnatural.

Calypso had arrived.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews! Feedback is key!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Uh, Percy?" I whispered as I nudged him.

He followed my gaze to Calypso. As soon as he saw her, I knew.

His eyes widened, and I could feel his body tense next to mine. A stunned expression crossed his face.

"C-C-Calypso? Hey" he whispered, not because he wanted to interrupt, but because, by the looks of it, he was stunned to silence.

"Hello, Percy. Annabeth, I presume?" she said the last part coldly, as if she could sense something was up.

"Yes. Calypso, I presume?" I said the last part like a child in a fight over a toy.

She just glared at me, even though I'd read she was supposedly very nice, she seemed kind of mean.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be…" a small, plain girl said as she popped up out of no where.

"Um, sorry. You belong in VRW's Twilight fanfic." Calypso said.

She disappeared along with the silence.

"So, how've you been?" Percy asked carefully.

"Perfectly fine. There's this boy…" she said.

"Ohhhhh, a boy!" Kelli from Aphrodite squealed.

"Yes. A demigod. His name is Malcolm, and he is very intelligent. He was at my freeing ceremony, and we started talking…" Calypso said almost dreamily.

"Malcolm? Does he have dirty blond hair, gray eyes, about five foot ten?" I asked my voice almost panicked.

"Yes, do you know him…" she said, and I watched her piece together what was happening.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

**I bet you're thinking: "wow, could she get anymore dramatic?" Well, yeah. I can. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing and check out my Twilight parody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Percy's POV**

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I said nervously, as I looked back and forth between Calypso and Annabeth.

See, Annabeth looked angry. And as much as I love her, Annabeth kind of scares me when she's angry.

"She like likes Malcolm." Annabeth whispered profoundly.

At least she wasn't beating her up.

This was turning in to one of those awkward moments when everyone seems to know what's going on except for one person.

Like that time Annabeth and I were hugging, and then her brother, Malcolm walked in…

"Oh, gods." I said out loud as I realized what was happening.

I looked at Annabeth with wide eyes, hoping she would provide some sort of explanation.

I saw that she was not conscience of me looking at her, so I tried Calypso.

"Uh, so, this is really weird. So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get in to the mortal world?" I asked, breaking the silence like a delicate glass vase.

"Percy Iroas Jackson! The first thing I was going to do was find you! But you found happiness elsewhere! I offered you eternity, and if you'd become a god, it could've been yours. But I have found a small ray of sunshine, but somehow she is involved in that. How is it that everything connects back to you, Percy? What if you'd stayed?" she said the last part softly, but the rest was angry, as if someone had taken something that meant the world to her.

But the "what if" really hit me. What if, Calypso? Clearly, we weren't meant to be. But, somehow you'd come back to be with me. **(AN: HEY, THAT RHYMED!)**

"If we'd been meant to be together, why wouldn't I have stayed with you? I used to ask myself everyday: what if, what if? But I'm in love with Annabeth. You've got to understand that I feel bad for you. I hope you find someone that'll be your world and happiness. But I've found my path and I'm not looking back for anything." I said bravely, sounding very mature.

Annabeth looked at me happily, and she hugged me so tightly I thought I would die of lack of air.

But I didn't care.

I was in her arms, so I was ok.

"Ok, I guess, I now have my happiness." she said, sounding very goddess-like.

"Thank you. You're very pretty, you know." Annabeth said, sounding very timid and little girlish.

"You too. You're very lucky, you know. Percy's easy to take care of." she said, warming up to her easily.

"Tell that to his mother." Annabeth said.

**NOT THE END! BUT AS I'M READING OVER THIS, A LOT OF IT RHYMES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I decided to try something new for this chapter, A SONGFIC! The song is called Uncharted (Sara Barielles) and listen to it if you haven't heard it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted or PJATO<strong>

**Calypso's POV**

_No Words_

_My tears won't make any room for more_

_And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before_

_No broken hearts, no familiar scars_

_That territory goes uncharted_

I'd had my heart broken so many times.

But this was different, because we'd had a second chance, a second chance that any of the heroes that'd visited me would've jumped at.

Except him.

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I  
>Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me<br>Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,  
>And I want uncharted.<br>Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

I was sinking.

My heart, my brain, my everything.

Of course, I had Malcolm, and he was nice. He was a hero, and he liked me.

But he wasn't Percy.

Like I told myself on the island:

Just grin and bear it.

_I'm going down,  
>Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,<br>Like you'll show me where to go,  
>I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how<br>To get started, it's all uncharted..._

I was often reminded on how I felt on the island, lonely, waiting for the next hero to come.

And leave again.

_Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay  
>In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm<br>So low, never knew how much I didn't know,  
>Oh, everything is uncharted.<br>I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

I needed someone to start up my heart, make me feel like the Titaness (technically, I was still a Titan) I was.

Not to make Percy jealous, or to get Annabeth angry, but to boost my self esteem.

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,  
>Love to watch the colors fade,<br>They may not make sense,  
>But they sure as hell made me.<em>

I needed someone to take me out of my comfort zone, to take me away from the safe little island my soul still rested on.

_I won't go as a passenger, no  
>Waiting for the road to be laid<br>Though I may be going down,  
>I'm taking flame over burning out<em>

Was I really here? I mean, I was obviously here physically, but I was acting so secluded and modest that I may as well be on the island.

_Compare where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

I needed a master plan, to show I was back.

I was never I wild girl, for sure. But I had eternity.

So what the Hades?

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started._

_Oh-h_

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted_...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm starting to see this story is very very similar to my Hunger Games story, _Peeta's Proposal_. That'll be changed soon.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own PJATO**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth beamed at me, looking so proud and joyful when I told Calypso that I loved Annabeth.

But in reality, I felt nothing of the sort.

I was in love with Annabeth, for sure. But I was so confused, with Calypso coming back. I hadn't forgotten her, but I wasn't about to forget Annabeth.

"Percy? Are you ok?" she asked, looking suddenly worried.

"Sure, I'm fine." I replied, hoping I sounded assuring.

Annabeth looks like she's on the fence about my assurance.

Meanwhile, Calypso looks gorgeous. Her hair looked like it had been carelessly brushed back, leaving a little hair hanging in front of her face. Her face had the same perfect angles and curves that I remembered.

But when she was exiting the elevator, she turned around.

And I saw her eyes.

They were exquisite, like usual. But the passion in them, conflicted between hate and love, just hit me like a baseball bat. They would haunt me, I thought. They were much different than Annabeth's gray.

"Hopefully she won't interfere anymore." Annabeth said as the wide doors opened up to Olympus.

"Oh, hello, new favorite couple. Did I forget to tell you? Calypso's the counselor for the Atlas, actually." Aphrodite said, very gleeful for someone who had just ruined my life.

Annabeth and I locked eyes.

Calypso was here to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO  
>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I wasn't assured by his tone, by any means at all.

What also shook me was that when I started talking to him, he looked like I was taking a huge bite of the last slice of blue cake on earth.

I saw how he was looking at Calypso, and it saddened me. I felt like I wanted to slap him across the face and at the same time I wanted to cry and hug him and pull all the memories of Calypso out of him.

He looked at me as if just my face caused him immense pain.

"So, uh, Aphrodite? You're the goddess of love, so shouldn't you be trying to help me out here, and not cause more drama?" Percy said boldly to the goddess.

She was in one of her usual forms today, light blond hair, sea blue eyes, and the face of an angel, like usual.

"Honey, when were love and drama not associated? Care-free romance is an extinct term." she replied in an enchanting, sing-song tone.

"Wait, how is Calypso going to cause drama? I thought you were totally over her, and you'd just ignore her." I said, trying to erase the vulnerability that had clearly spread itself across my face.

Aphrodite looked from Percy to me, Percy to me, Percy to me, like she was watching an intense ping-pong match, even thought she knew what was going to happen before either of us would.

"Well, it's just that she saved me from certain death, made me feel at home even though I was going to totally take away all forms of happiness from her…" he said, making me want to punch his face and then never regret it.

"Percy Jackson, I cannot believe you! I saved your pathetic demigod but at least twice! You made me the most miserable girl in the world, right when you said that. But you're so conceited and sarcastic and dumb and all hey-I-just-saved-the-world-and-I-broke-a-couple-hearts-in-the-process-but-who-cares and you don't even notice in all of your heroicness." I said, taking a breath and tapping his Achilles spot for effect.

"Annabeth, I…" he started to say.

But if the first words of his sentence weren't "I'm sorry," then I wasn't done.

"I'm not finished, Percy! And while you were out being the heroic heart breaker, I was just standing in the background, being brainy and semi-heroic. And that was ok, until when you were granted the highest wish the Gods could give, I got nothing compared to that. And who told you to give Luke the knife, and whose knife was it? Who had to watch the love of their life die? And get this?" I shrieked the last part.

"Wait, that was your knife? Oh, Annabeth, how did you make it through that?" Aphrodite said sincerely.

"Percy." I replied simply.

He just looked at me like a desperate puppy.

"Oh, I had no idea it meant so much. I'm sorry. I'm not sure I'm ready to forget about Calypso, though…" he said.

"Then we're through for now." I said.

**When will Percy get over Calypso? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing and favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Percy's POV**

I think I'm officially clinically depressed.

Annabeth hasn't talked to me in three days, and if she even makes so much as eye contact, I feel bad and look away.

"Hey, boy of the sea. How's it going?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Oh, hey Calypso. Fine." I responded monotonously.

I honestly had no clue how I was.

"You're not fine. I think I could change that." Calypso said with a knowing smile.

When I'd told Annabeth I needed time t o figure things out, I thought I'd made the right decision. Where I made my mistake was in the fact that I didn't really know Calypso, since I'd known her for about two weeks and we'd had about ten real conversations, and I'd never seen her with more than one other person.

"Sure, whatever." I replied.

She grabbed my hand and spun me around quickly.

"Don't you want us to happen?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know…" I replied, sounding sad and bored.

Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed me.

It was nothing like when Annabeth kissed me.

She kept kissing me, enthusiastically and persuasive.

"Hey," I said as I pulled away from her, breaking the one-sided kiss.

"What?" she asked, irritated with me.

"Stop." I said.

"You don't know what you're saying." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do. On the island, you seemed sweet and respectful. But now you have no respect, and you're anything but sweet. You can't even respect yourself. Nobody will want to be with you if you keep coming on to them. Now, don't even say any of the other heroes would've jumped at a second chance, because if you acted like this, then they'd be out of there faster than you could say "stay"." I replied, my voice strong.

I could see this got to her. She looked flushed and offended.

"B-b-but…" she replied, stuttering nervously.

I just turned around, and hoped that I could get over myself and find someone who liked me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated, I just finished Son of Neptune, loved the book, not the ending **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth…" a voice in my head pleaded, drifting off as it reached the last letter of my name.

The voice, the one I'd heard so many times, my voice of reason, but also the voice that persuaded me to let go.

They voice had been there for a while, since I was about seven, and Thalia, Luke and I had run into Percy.

I used to be all logical and tell myself that it was just a voice, meaning nothing, always remaining vague and mysterious.

When I heard that voice come out of a person, I almost fell over I was so surprised. But when the voice grew in to a body, a persona and a relationship, it was almost so ironic I believed it was a coincidence,

"Hey! Annabeth!" that voice again.

I ran, as fast as I could, hoping the wind could weather the voice so it would shrink away entirely.

"Wait!"

It wasn't in my head.

"What do you want, Percy?" I asked, blunt and straightforward.

"I think you know." he said, panting.

He was so irresistible, I almost lost my cool.

"No, I'm still a bit unclear." I replied, my voice like an icicle.

"What did I tell you before we went up in Mount Olympus?"

"A lie."

"No," he said, but he was cut off.

Out of the wood skittered a scorpion, like the ones we fought before the Labyrinth.

"Oh, Gods." I said.

Percy and I locked eyes.

We could take this.

He started to distract it by waving his sword around, and I pulled my cap on.

I started walking around it, and then I stuck my dagger in to its back.

It evaporated, and our eyes locked again.

"I swear on the River Styx, I am totally and completely in love with you, and only you." he said breathlessly.

Well, if he swore on the River Styx…

I smiled.

He smiled, exasperated after three days of relentlessly pursuing me.

He ran over, faster than a bolt of lightning, and kissed me.

I felt like the forest cleared out, the rough dirt now a soft cloud, the forest a pretty blue-green sky, the campers in a distance now angel watching from afar.

It was like this for the five minutes we kissed, and then I hoped afterwards it would forever be like this.

"I'm still not done with you." he said.

I smiled like I had nothing better to do with my mouth.

Which was so not true, by any means.

**Not the end!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I am so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't reviewed in such a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Calypso's POV**

I thought maybe for once I'd done something right.

I'd come back, I'd been an ideal girl and I'd been nice, sweet and whatever else I needed to be.

But Percy hadn't accepted that.

What, did he want me to do, wave a flag in the air, and scream his name?

Obviously.

And speak of the son of the sea god…

And he shall appear.

He was with Annabeth, and for a second I was happy for them, but then I remembered: I was hateful, because I was in love with Percy.

"Hey, Calypso." a voice that sounded familiar came.

I spun around.

"Oh, hi Malcolm. What's up?" I asked monotonously.

"Nothing, really. So, are you going to the fireworks tonight?" he asked semi-hopefully.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?" he asked, smiling a little.

Well, I didn't have anything else to do, and I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Ok, sure."

**REVIEW THE LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS PLEASE! NEXT CHAP WILL BE AT THE FIREWORKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: sorry last chapter was a little short; I'll make this one longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so excited, I almost forgot about the person that could step in and ruin it in a half a second.

She was going, with my brother.

I knew she wasn't done, she couldn't just leave me alone. I think she's made it her life goal to ruin mine.

"Uh, Annabeth, did you see…" Percy said carefully.

"Yeah, I did. Why can't she just leave us alone?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Well, why does she have to? I mean, we'll get over, right?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, we will." I replied.

We smiled at each other like sugar high six-year-olds for a while.

"C'mon, it's getting dark, we better head down to the beach." I said.

When we got there, it seemed like everyone else already was set up.

"Hey! Come sit by us!" Grover called, from the spot closest to the water.

"Let's go." Percy said.

As we sat down next to Grover and Juniper, I turned around to check out who was all here.

Surrounding us was Nico and a girl from Aphrodite, another satyr, this one with a water sprite, and…

Of course.

"Hey Annabeth! What's up?" Malcolm said excitedly.

"I'm fine." I said flatly.

Percy nudged my side, as if to say it was going to be ok, and to just grin and bear it.

"So, who'd you come with?" I asked out of pure politeness, because I already knew.

"Calypso! She's really cool!" he said, losing the whole intelligence factor entirely, even though he was a child of Athena.

"I'm sure." I replied monotonously.

"Hey, Malcolm." Calypso said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, Calypso. Have you-"Malcolm started to introduce us to each other.

"We've met." Calypso said dryly.

"Yep." I replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" he said.

"No, it was an honest mistake." I said.

"Look they're starting!" Percy said.

**Fireworks part 2 will come soon! Review! **

** PS: go to and look up a writer named Savanna (me)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: oh my gosh, you guys! This is THE MOST POPULAR STORY I'VE WRITTEN! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ALWAYS REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or Lucky**

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned around, happy for a distraction

The fireworks weren't the distraction.

Percy was watching the sky, his eyes gleaming. He seemed so relaxed, happy, and at home. Like he belonged here.

Like I belonged here.

Suddenly someone, presumably someone from Apollo, turned on the radio.

Everyone seemed in sync with the opening of the song and a few even started to sing along.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

Percy turned to me and smiled.

"I like this song." he said simply.

I understood that. Sweet, melodic voices singing about something we could relate to.

It was an understatement to say that this song had lots to do with us.

I was head over heels for my best friend, and he had made things easy. We'd gotten stronger over our hardships, and alas, we were home.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>

Percy didn't even have to say anything.

I just wanted happiness, and I knew most people would think I was greedy.

Maybe, but I didn't care.

"I love you, Wise Girl." he said.

"Back at you, Seaweed Brain." I said, smiling in to the darkness.

**Review! That wasn't the end! And, by the way, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat , is my Percabeth song! Listen to it if you haven't!ci may or may not do another fireworks chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: hey, sorry it hasn't been a while! Anyway, I was inspired while washing the dishes and listening to z100 (hey, I'm only 13, my music taste isn't that refined. I'm no Owen Armstrong) and I hope you enjoy it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or The One That Got Away<strong>

**Calypso's POV**

Oh, my gosh.

I need to get over Percy.

I thought we'd have it all, be the golden couple.

I needed to go to the gods about this

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

I thought he'd be overjoyed to see me.

I pushed the buttons to the six hundredth floor, and thought about my request.

Maybe he thought I'd give up, put everything behind us.

He was the only living hero, though, who could appreciate me and what I'd gone through.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

I tried, tried hard to get him out of my mind, but I couldn't.

I tried going out with Malcolm. He was sweet, but not for me.

I didn't want to do this, or did I?

I wanted so badly to take him away from Annabeth, but I knew that's exactly what'd happened to me, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

I wanted him to come to me.

_In another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Bing.

Time to put in my request.

"Ah, hello Calypso. Your request?" Zeus said, once everyone'd settled down.

"Lord Zeus. I wish to be mortal."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I know, it's been a while, and don't be afraid to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Calypso's POV**

Everyone in the Council looked confused, with the exception of Aphrodite, who was the only one who could really help me.

"Calypso, what you request is more than likely impossible. No one has ever tried, and sorry, but I don't think it would start now. Every God would want to change at the first mortal they fell in love with, and if that had been the case where would be now?" Zeus said.

"Zeus, let me talk to darling Calypso. I don't think this is a God of the Sky job." Aphrodite spoke up, sounding sweet.

She led me out to the hallway, shrinking down to her mortal size, so that we could talk to me more easily.

"Now, sweetie, I don't think you're making the right decision."

"I am. I'm sure." I replied sternly.

"Sweetie, I was just like you when I started out. Unsure as to whether I wanted to give up a mortal life, and miss out on things that other girls got to do. But, someone has to make all the magic happen, correct?" she asked, actually making me think.

"Yes and that person would be you. But what do I have in an immortal life? What am I the goddess of?" I asked, thinking it would be hard for her to come up with something good to say.

"Honey, you're beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as me, but…. Anyway, I think you represent youth, eternal youth to be exact. People look at you and the see that they can be just like you, except on the inside instead." she said, sounding very wise.

"Well, that makes me like one of Hebe's servants, right?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to be a servant.

"Hebe, yes. Nice gal, very sweet and fun. You two will get along just fine." she replied.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice, smooth and rough at the same time, like velvet.

"Hebe, darling," Aphrodite exclaimed as she threw her arms around the woman "how long has it been?"

"Um, like three days. We had lunch at Panera, remember?" the goddess replied, sounding like a teenager.

"Oh, yes! Do you think you could accept lovely Calypso here as a servant, or helper if you may?" Aphrodite asked.

The goddess turned around, and I saw her face.

She looked like the most beautiful seventeen year old I ever saw.

She had long black hair, olive colored skin and dark green eyes, and she looked vivid and alive.

"Hmm… Calypso, you say? I had quite a few men ask for eternal youth because of you, honey. I believe in love, but I don't believe an eighteen year old could stay committed for two thousand or so years. And, believe me, I've had my share of boyfriends. Jake couldn't even stay committed for three months, the jerk just ran off…" Hebe said.

She sounded like a…

Well, like a teenager.

Goddess of eternal youth, mental slap Calypso.

"Well, I bet he was an idiot. If only he knew what he was missing out on." I replied, automatically, sounding like a teenager.

Another mental slap: I sounded like a teenager because I was one.

Hebe cracked a smile.

"Welcome to the club, sweetie."

**I'll do more soon, thinking about wrapping up this story in two or so chapters. REVIEW, THE BUTTON IS LIKE A MILLIMETER FROM WHERE I'M TYPING THIS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: do not forget to review! It'll take you seriously a minute!**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own this!**

**Hmmm… Annabeth's POV**

It'd been at least a week since I'd seen Calypso, I wasn't worried, but, well, I was curious

Percy and I had to go to training, and he had to get ready for me to beat him again.

I don't know why he needed training, though. I mean, he'd already defeated Kronos.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see who was addressing me.

"Calypso?" I said, my voice breaking.

I was almost scared. She'd been immortal for who knows how many years, and I was sixteen for another six months or so.

"I'm not here to harm you in any way." she said, sounding intelligent and believable.

"Ok. Then what are you here for?" I asked, sounding meaner than I intended.

"I'm here to apologize." she replied, unfazed by my angriness.

"Go on."

"I should've realized how you feel about Percy, and realized it wasn't just a scheme to get me angry. And, to say that you can have him, because now that I'm a servant of Hebe, I have bad luck in relationships." she said.

I believed her, even though I didn't want to, really.

"I'm sorry I was so cold towards you. I need to apologize to Percy, to now, because I was kind of mean to him when I thought you two had something going on." I said.

"I have a gift for you and Percy." she said.

What kind of gift? An I'm-so-sorry-I-tried-to-ruin-your-relationship kind of gift?

It better be good.

**WHAT IS THE GIFT? GUESS! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: goodbye, my lovely readers! This is the final chapter :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to Percy, with Calypso at my side.

He looked surprised to see us talking to each other, and not being insulting.

"Uh, hey." he said as we approached.

"Hello, Percy. I'm so sorry I was, ah, how would you put this, a bitch?" she said.

I almost laughed at how old-fashioned she was.

"That's ok, Calypso. I guess." Percy replied.

"And she apparently has something for us." I said.

Percy looked hesitant.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing his arm "it'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so." he said.

I didn't know what Calypso would get us, because we weren't really a normal couple, Percy and I.

We walked to the Big House, and noticed that about everyone from camp was gathered in front of it.

"Thank you! Thank you all! I'll sing one more song, then comes our main act!" a female voice shouted, but the voice was kind of echo-y so it was like she was shouting in to a microphone.

_"Corey's eyes are like a jungle, he smile's it's like the radio…" _sang the girl, with kind of a country love song beat. **(a/n: anyone know who it is?)**

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! This is my song! This is my song!" a girl screamed from the audience.

Percy and I exchanged glances, as if to ask each other: what did she do?

"This is what happens when you put a Apollo girl on the same radar as Taylor Swift." Calypso said form behind us.

"T-t-t-aylor Swift?" I stuttered.

I wasn't big on pop culture, but I knew Taylor Swift was kind of a big deal.

"Her hair is kind of like yours." Percy said, sounding incredibly stupid.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks again! And a shout out to my favorite couple, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! May your relationship last longer than mine with Jake Gyllenhaal!" she said in to the microphone.

Calypso walked up to the stage to announce the next group.

"Now, for your main act, Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat!" Calypso said.

_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"_ the man, Jason Mraz, presumably, started.

I knew this song.

This was our song.

_"Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the seas, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard"_ the golden-haired sweet-voiced woman continued.

Now this was a sappy moment worth of a romantic comedy.

"This seems fitting…" Percy whispered.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been…" _they continued together.

"I feel in love with my best friend. Gosh, he was such and idiot back when he was twelve… oh and he drooled, and I'm fairly sure he still does. Oh well. You have to take what you get." I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me like a three year old.

"Some people never change." I said as I pulled him in towards me.

"But sometime the change is for the better." he said.


End file.
